Anything an Elf can do I can do better
by cherish15
Summary: Gimli is still upset about Legolas winning the drinking contest in Rohan. He decides to ask for a rematch while at a gathering in Gondor. Set immediately after the war.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it's all Tolkien's. **

The war of the Ring had come to an end. Sauron was defeated and the people of Middle Earth were free from the shadow of Mordor. There were many lives lost but even more were saved because of the bravery of Frodo and the fellowship. There was great cause for celebration; Rohan was safe; Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor. All was as it should be and tonight all of Middle Earth would rejoice.

In the realm of Gondor, tonight would be in honor of the dead and celebration of the living. The dining hall was filled with hundreds of men, women, and a small number of elves, dwarves, and hobbits. Aragorn had called them together; it had been a long time since the people had anything to be happy about. Tonight they would dance, drink, smoke, and make merry.

No one knew how to do those things better than Merry and Pippin. Their ability to drink like three men put together certainly amused everyone there. It seemed that most of the people there were letting go of everything and throwing all their cares away. All except the elves who were more controlled. They drank and conversed with the others but weren't over indulging. They all sat together at a table Elrond, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir on the left. While Galadriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Elledan, and Elrohir sat on the right side of the table with Arwen and Aragorn at each of the ends.

Still sore over his defeat in Rohan, Gimli made plans early on to challenge Legolas to another drinking contest. This time he would be the victor; he was sure of it. The fact that all of the elves would witness it was all the better. Smugly he approached the table.

"Why has the elf not had his glass refilled yet? Could it be that he can't hold his liquor?" Gimli announced talking not just to Legolas but the whole table of elves. His statement was met with raised eyebrows and chuckles. Knowing that Gimli was trying to egg him on Legolas decided he might as well engage in a little bit of fun.

"And what would a dwarf who passes out after a few mugs of ale know about holding his liquor?" Legolas knew he had hit a spot with him. Now blushing, Gimli growled in his throat and began to talk even louder.

"If that's so _master _elf then let's have another go and see who passes out this time!" At that the corners of Legolas' mouth turned up into a slight smile while the rest of the elves watched on in interest.

"Alright then I accept your challenge. What are your terms?"

"First man to throw up or pass out loses, and this time we will drink something stronger!" Elledan and Elrohir thought this would be a perfect time to chime in.

"What type of drink are you proposing dwarf?" said Elledan.

"Do you think you could handle an elvish drink?" added Elrohir.

Legolas had to work hard to try and conceal the smirk on his face. Elrond shook his head at the amount of mischief his sons were about to create while Galadriel and Celeborn shared a smile.

"I can handle anything a pointy eared elf can! Give me your strongest brew!" Gimli said with full confidence in himself. Elledan spoke again.

"The drink I'm speaking of isn't ale Gimli it's wine." Gimli chuckled and then continued on to tease the elves for challenging him with wine.

"Wine? Now I really know that Legolas can't hold his liquor; he must have just gotten lucky in Rohan. The finest brews in all of Middle earth are being served and you challenge me with wine!" he scoffed at the idea but then still accepted. Before the challenge began Erestor and Glorfindel tried to warn Gimli.

"Are you sure you want to do this dwarf? This drink is _very _potent, enough to even give us elves a feeling of intoxication," Erestor said with a raised eyebrow; Glorfindel then went on to add to what Erestor said.

"It's not for the light hearted; although drinking like sailor may be something the dwarves engage in a lot; elves have a special gift of being able to better handle these things," he said teasingly. After being called pointy eared elves no one at the table really objected to seeing the dwarf pass out but that didn't mean they wouldn't at least warn him, but dwarves were stubborn creatures.

"I'm sure I will be able to down your elvish wine easily. I won't back out because a bunch of pointy ears get drunk off wine!" Now Gimli was ripe with confidence and had an ever present smirk on his face.

"Gimli, you know I would not lie to you or lead you astray. Please trust the elves when they say that it is a very strong drink," Aragorn tried one last time but he knew the dwarf wouldn't listen.

"Trust me Aragorn these pointy ears aren't scaring anyone. Let's get on with it!" Celeborn who was sitting across from Legolas got up and gestured for Gimli to sit. Then he and Lindir proceeded to find a single bottle of Dorwinion wine. Arwen found two cups and placed them before Legolas and Gimli and didn't try to hold back her smile. By the time Celeborn and Lindir came back with the bottle Gimli still hadn't taken their advice. He even commented on the fact that they only brought one bottle.

"Surely you jest if you think one bottle between the two of us will be enough. I can drink all of that by myself!" Celeborn said nothing and filled Legolas' and Gimli's cups to the top.

"The first one to pass out is the loser as the dwarf said and whoever still stands will be victor without any argument," said Thranduil who was probably the most amused by the situation. He knew Dorwinion wine better than anyone.

When the signal to begin was given Legolas picked up his cup slowly and sipped the drink. Gimli sniffed it and gave it a quick sip, after tasting the sweetness of it he said,

"Get ready to pour more master elf." He then proceeded to down the contents of the cup in one swallow. For a moment it caused a bubbling feeling in his stomach. He looked over at Legolas who was still sipping his. Gimli laughed with arrogance and in a drunken voice he shouted,

"Is that all you got elf!" and promptly passed out.

Legolas hadn't realized that they had attracted a crowd until laughter rung in the air. Elledan and Elrohir were crying tears of mirth and the other elves chuckled among themselves while the hall was roaring with laughter. For some of them this was the second time they had seen Gimli pass out. Raising his glass in victory Legolas finished the wine and poured himself another cup. In the past Legolas had only ever drunken one glass of what the elves knew to be the best wine in all of the Middle Earth, but Gimli's ways had rubbed off on him. As the crowd chanted his name he finished the second cup with a victorious smile on his face.

Things were beginning to settle down now and most of the folk who came were going to drag themselves to bed. The elves thought it would be best to find a quieter place to discuss things. As they exited the halls Legolas slammed into the door. Clearly the wine had gotten to him too and not one elf there would ever let him forget it.

**I thought I'd try my hand at a little bit of friendship humor. I understand that I over exaggerated Dorwinion wine and gave the elves a few human qualities but it was all for the sake of laughter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
